


In Darkness

by weymouth



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 03, Belly Kink, Feedism, M/M, Weight Gain, tummies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:46:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5972890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weymouth/pseuds/weymouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even mid-jailbreak Hannibal has his priorities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Darkness

After three years apart, Hannibal’s reunion with Will comes one sense at a time. 

His scent is overwhelmingly familiar in the complete darkness around them. It’s a little different, no longer sweet, but the smell of canines and aftershave is as pungent as ever. 

Hannibal knows they should keep moving. They need to be far away from the hospital before anyone discovers what Will did to get here. But now he’s close enough to hear Will’s slight panting as he catches his breath. He can’t be this close and not allow himself to touch.

He reaches blindly for Will, feels the younger man bristle at the contact. Hannibal grips his shoulders, quieting Will and orienting himself, then runs his hands down over Will’s chest. To his surprise he feels a soft fullness that wasn’t there three years ago. Hannibal immediately reaches down, guessing at the size of Will’s stomach based on the shape of his chest. The bulging curve of his belly is exactly where Hannibal expects to find it. He squeezes instinctively, trying the softness of the dough, then spreads his palms to gauge the width of his girth. He can’t resist giving it a shake, feeling the ripples of motion as his gut wobbles. 

Suddenly Hannibal seizes Will’s hips and pulls him in, catching his lips in a crushing kiss. Will makes a startled sound into Hannibal's mouth before kissing him back. When they break the kiss Will relaxes into him, soft and pliant against Hannibal's strong chest. Then he yelps as Hannibal takes a handful of his ass. 

“You’ve put on weight,” Hannibal states. 

Will huffs a dismissive laugh. “My wife’s fault.”

“Molly must be quite a talent in the kitchen. You didn’t gain weight when I was feeding you.” Hannibal’s tone is almost accusatory, almost put out.

“Are you jealous? Because I've gotten fat?” Will blurts. He pulls back as if he can search Hannibal’s face in the dark. 

Hannibal doesn’t respond. Instead he grabs the rolls of softness at his sides and pulls him in again, covering Will’s mouth with his. The kiss is possessive and forceful. He breaks it and asks, “how many pounds have you gained?”

“I don’t know,” Will snorts. A pause, then, “Hannibal, why do you want to know?”

Hannibal’s hand slips under Will’s shirt, his thumb circling the indent of his navel. His fingers pinch at the slight hang of underbelly. 

“I’m going to put twice as much fat on you, dear Will,” Hannibal tells him, his voice thick. “I’ll make you much bigger than this.”

“You… don’t have to do that,” Will frowns. 

Hannibal pushes him a step back and drops to his knees. He fists his hand in Will’s shirt and yanks up so that his belly spills out. Will gasps when he feels Hannibal’s tongue lick into his belly button.

“Okay,” Will pants. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Hannibal echoes. He begins to bite at the fat hanging over Will’s waistband.

“Do whatever you want with me.”

“I plan to,” Hannibal murmurs.


End file.
